When I Was Your Man
by WalkerInTheDark
Summary: Setiap manusia pasti mebuat kesalahan, begitu juga dengan Draco. Penyesalan selalu muncul di akhir. Sucks at summaries.. Based on Bruno Mars - When I was Your Man..


**Disclaimer :**

**J.K Rowling – Harry Potter**

**Bruno Mars – When I Was Your Man **

**DraMione (Draco & Hermione) **

**Romance, Angst **

_**Italic : Flashback/Past  
**__**Italic Underlines : Song lyric **_

**I do not own this characters. I own this story. Crack pair! Again, this is a songfic. **

_-Same bed but it feels just little bit bigger now.. Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same-_

Angin musim dingin berhembus menelusuri sebuah manor di kediaman Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, penyihir berdarah murni menghela nafas panjang dalam percakapan orang tuanya Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy yang sangat membosankan. Seharusnya liburan musim dingin ini ia habiskan bersama kekasih mantan kekasihnya. "_Father_, Aku permisi untuk istirahat", ucapnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Lucius. Seraya memasuki kamarnya, Draco merebahkan diri di kasur _king-size_nya seorang diri. Pemuda bersurai platina itu tak pernah sekusut ini. Kantung hitam tercetak jelas dibawah matanya menandakan ia sudah lama tak tidur. Beberapa minggu sebelumnya ia tak sendiri, ia selalu bersama mantan kekasihnya bahkan saat di kamarnya meski hanya untuk melepas rindu. Tapi, saat ini ia sendiri. Menyesap sisa kehangatan yang ditinggalkan mantan kekasihnnya.

_Flashback_

"_Mione! Tunggu! Aku bi-"  
"Cukup Malfoy! Aku muak, Malfoy!", Hermione Granger-kekasih Draco Malfoy menghempaskan tangan Draco yang berusaha menggapainya. "M-Mione.. Dengarkan aku, kumohon ?", pintanya kepada kekasih hatinya. Hermione, gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun, berambut coklat mendengus perih. "APA LAGI MALFOY! KAU MENGINGKARI JANJIMU MALFOY! KA-", Draco mendekapnya erat namun Hermione mendorongnya kasar. Wajahnya merah padam menahan tangis, mungkin dalam sepersekian detik bulir kristal itu akan jatuh. "Kumohon, love. Dengarkan aku. Biarkan aku menjelaskan, love", lirih Draco. Ia tak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya, bulir air mata membasahi wajah tampan pemuda itu. Pandangan Hermione melembut saat melihat Draco serapuh ini. Sesaat sebelumnya ia marah besar dan kecewa terhadap pemuda itu, namun melihat keadaan seperti ini mau tak mau membuat amarahnya melunak. Melihat pemuda yang ia cintai terisak sambil meminta maaf kepadanya. "Draco, kumohon.. Kita sudah berakhir.. Aku tak perlu mendengar penjelasanmu lagi", ucapnya sambil menahan getaran yang bergejolak dihatinya. Hati gadis itu memberontak, ia tak ingin hubungan mereka berakhir. Draco menatap Hermione sendu, air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. "Mione, kali ini saja. Berikan aku kesempatan. Aku tau aku salah. Aku tak seharusnya menduakanmu. Aku tak seharusnya bersama Astoria. Aku tak seharusnya jatuh ke tangan Astoria", ucapnya kepada Hermione. "K-kenapa Draco ? Kenapa kau menghianatiku ? Mana janji-janji yang selalu kau bisikkan kepadaku ?", ia menghempas tangan Draco saat tangan pemuda itu ingin mengelus pipi gadis itu. "I-itu.. Love, maafkan aku, oke ?", pemuda itu tak tau harus berkata apa. Rambut pemuda itu terlihat acak-acakan dan lusuh, bahkan air matanya pun tak kurun berhenti. "Tck! Ayolah Draco. Jangan MUNAFIK! Tidak semudah itu bagiku untuk memaafkanmu, Draco. Tidak atas apa yang telah kau perbuat! Apa kau mencintaiku, Draco ?", tanyannya sambil tertawa hambar, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Meskipun ia tahu, ia tak dapat menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Apalagi di hadapan Draco Malfoy, pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Sedangkan Draco tersentak, rasa bersalah menyelimuti pemuda itu, nyeri merayapi dadanya. "Mione.. Love.. Kumohon, jangan bahas hal itu lagi. Love, aku mencintaimu, mione. Kumohon, percayalah", ucapannya terpotong saat Hermione menyelanya tajam. "Mencintaiku ? Dan kau menyuruhku untuk percaya ? Oh! Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau tak mungkin selingkuh, Malfoy! Kau tak mungkin berduaan dan bermesra-mesraan bersama Astoria Greengrass!". Draco tertohok akan kata-kata gadis itu, ia memalingkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. "Sudah, Draco. Aku mengerti. Kita memang dilahirkan untuk tidak bersama", ucap gadis itu dengan serak berusaha menetralkan tangisnya yang akan pecah. Draco menggenggam jemari porselen gadis itu erat, takut Hermione akan menghilang jika ia melonggarkan genggamannya. "Love, kumohon. Aku berjanji tak akan menyakitimu lagi. Dan aku tak akan menduakanmu lagi. Aku berjanji, love", lirih pemuda itu. Hermione tak lagi mendorong dan memberontak. Namun, kekecewaan, kesedihan, sakit tersirat dimata hazel gadis itu. "Dulu kau juga sering berjanji seperti itu, Draco. Ini bukan kali pertamanya kau menduakanku, ini bukan kali pertama aku memberimu kesempatan. Kau selalu menghancurkan janji yang kau buat, Draco". "Tidak, mione. Aku berjanji aku tak akan menghancurkan janjiku. Aku berjanji tak akan menghianatimu lagi. Aku berjanji akan terus menjaga janjiku.. Kumohon, love ?", suara pemuda itu terdengar penuh harap. Hermione terdiam, pikirannya bertanya-tanya. Haruskah ia memberi pemuda itu kesempatan lagi ? Kesempatan yang sudah kesekian kalinya ? Pemuda itu menciumi jemari gadis itu. Hermione menggeleng perlahan sambil menarik tangannya menjauh dari jangkauan Draco. "Draco, 10 bulan yang lalu kau menjanjikan hal yang sama, kau tidak menepatinya. Tapi aku memberimu kesempatan waktu itu. 5 bulan yang lalu pun sama. Dan sekarang, kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti 10 dan 5 bulan yang lalu. Lalu, haruskah aku memberimu kesempatan yang sama ? Aku lelah, Draco. Kau teramat sering bermesraan dengan wanita lain. Maaf Draco, kali ini aku tak bisa memberikan kesempatan yang sama. Kau berhak mendapat kesempatan dari wanita yang lebih baik dariku. Kau berhak bahagia bersama wanita yang kau idamkan, seperti Astoria. Sampai Jumpa, Draco", gadis itu melenggang meninggalkan pemuda itu mematung menatap punggung gadis itu yang berjalan menjauh. _

_End Flashback_

Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Draco yang sedang berbaring menatap langit-langit rumah dengan pandangan kosong. Waktu terasa melambat bagi Draco, waktu seolah menghianatinya. Waktu menghukumnya, waktu mempermainkannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Maafkan aku", ucapnya pada semilir angin. Ia teringat lagu kesukaan Hermione yang sering mereka nyanyikan. Lagu yang sering melintas di pikirannya saat ia sedang merindukan kekasihnya.

_Flashback_

"_I wanna hold your hands, I wanna kiss your lips, I wanna fall in love with you. It must be beautiful lovely day", suara Draco yang sedikit berat ketika menyanyikan lagu kesukaan Hermione membuat gadis itu terkekeh pelan. "Kau sedang memegang tanganku, Draco. Dan kau sudah jatuh cinta kepadaku", ucap gadis itu sambil memilin surai platina milik Draco. Draco memegang tangan Hermione lembut, "Aku tau. Hermione, aku rasa kita harus mengganti lirik lagu ini. Seharusnya itu menjadi I wanna in love with you", ucap pemuda itu sembil menyunggingkan senyum menawannya. Siapapun yang melihat senyuman pemuda itu pasti akan meleleh, siapa yang tidak meleleh saat melihat senyuman menawan dari Draco Lucius Malfoy sang Pangeran dari asrama Slytherin. Bahkan sekarang saja pipi Hermione sukses dibuatnya memerah semerah rambut keluarga Weasley. Hermione memandang Draco dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "Kenapa liriknya harus diganti ? Bukankah itu sudah bagus, Drake ?", tanyanya. "Hmm.. Bagus memang. Tapi aku tidak mau fall in love!", ucapnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "T-tidak mau ? K-kenapa ? Kau tidak mencintaiku ?", suara Hermione bergetar menahan tangis. Wajah Draco memucat dan panik mulai menyergapnya. "B-bukan begitu, love. Maksudku, aku tak mau jatuh cinta. Aku hanya ingin mencintai. Karena, apapun yang jatuh, pasti akan pecah atau rusak", ucapnya lembut sambil menyeka bulir kristal yang membasahi pipi gadis yang ia cintai. "I love you, Drake!", Draco tersenyum. "I love you too, mione"._

_End Flashback_

Lagu itu terus terngiang di otaknya, bahkan sekarang salah satu radio muggle yang Hermione berikan untuknya sedang memutar lagu itu. Namun, lagu itu tak terdengar sama lagi. Tak ada Hermione yang menyanyikan lagu itu. Tak ada lagi keributan kecil saat Draco mengkritik untuk mengubah lirik lagu tersebut.

_-And when our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down.. Cause my heart breaks a little when i hear your name-_

"Hai, mate! Kau baik-baik saja ?", tanya Blaise Zabini kepada Draco. Mereka sedang menghadiri rapat auror mendadak. Draco memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Blaise. "Ya..", ucap Draco pelan. Pikirannya tertuju pada Ron dan Harry, sahabat Hermione yang sedang berbincang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Telinganya menangkap nama Hermione mencelos begitu saja dari mulut Harry. "Ku dengar Mione pergi ke Perancis, mengunjungi neneknya yang sakit", ucap Harry The-Boy-Who-Live kepada Ron Weasley berambut merah. "Benarkah itu, mate ? Kenapa Mione tak mengabarkannya padaku ?", tanya Ron sambil bergumam kecil. Dada Draco mencelos setiap kali mendengar nama Hermione. Setiap nama itu terdengar di telinganya, ia merasakan sakit yang amat dalam. Mengingat jutaan memori bersama Hermione yang harus ia lupakan. "Mione.. Maafkan aku, love", lirih Draco. Blaise hanya berdehem kecil untuk menyadarkan Draco dari lamunannya. "Memikirkan Hermione lagi, mate ?", tanyanya pada Draco. Draco menggeleng pelan, tatapannya tertuju ke bawah tidak memperdulikan Blaise. "Kau pembohong buruk, Draco", Blaise terkekeh. Sekali lagi Blaise berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Draco. "Dengar, Draco. Kau tak bisa terus-terusan terpuruk, Draco. Lupakan Hermione, Draco. Lagi pula kalian berpisah karena kesalahanmu sendiri, Draco. Belajarlah menerima kenyataan. Lupakan Hermione. Lupakan dia sebagai mantan kekasihmu. Ingat dia sebagai Hermione si Mudblood kotor, musuhmu di tahun pertama sampai ke enam.", ucap Blaise sambil mengelus bahu Draco. Tangan Draco terkepal erat mendengar penyataan temannya. Didorongnya Blaise sampai keluar dari ruang rapat auror. "DENGAR ZABINI! JANGAN MENGATAI HERMIONE DENGAN KATA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!", ucapnya kasar sambil mendaratkan beberapa pukulan telak di pipi Blaise. "DRACO! JUSTRU DI TAHUN PERTAMA KAULAH YANG MENGATAINYA MUDBLOOD ? DARAH LUMPUR!", balas Blaise tak kalah kasarnya. Ron dan Harry yang mendengar nama Hermione dibawa-bawa langsung menghampiri Draco yang sedang bergulat dengan Blaise. "MALFOY! BERHENTI MALFOY!", Harry berusaha menarik Draco dan menahan Draco untuk memukul Blaise. "Dengar Malfoy. Hermione pasti tak suka saat ia tau kau berkelahi hanya karena dia!", ucap Harry dengan nafas yang memburu. Mata kelabu Draco memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan liar. "Diam Potter! Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada Zabini yang mengatai Hermione dengan kata-kata yang tak pantas! Aku berkelahi untuk Hermione, bukan karena Hermione, Potter!", Draco mendorong tubuh Harry kasar. Sekali lagi, Draco tersedak dangan kata-katanya sendiri. Nama itu. Nama yang selalu ia rindukan. Tidak. Ia merindukan pemilik nama itu. Hermione. Sekali lagi, dadanya terasa erat dan sesak saat mendengar nama itu.

_-Hmm.. Too young too dumb to realize. That i should've bought you flowers, and held your hands. Should've gave you all my hours, when i had the chance -_

Saat ini pemuda bersurai platina, bermanik kelabu termenung menatap keramaian yang sedang berdansa. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan musuh mantan musuhnya, Harry Potter dan Ginny Weasley Potter. Draco menatap dua insan yang saling mencintai itu dengan tatapan bercampur aduk. Senang atas temannya yang akan menikah, sekaligus sedih karena ia tak mungkin merasakan manisnya pernikahan seperti mereka bersama kekasih hatinya, Hermione Jean Granger. Banyak tamu yang menyibukkan diri dengan berdansa bersama pasangan mereka. Canda tawa menyelimuti atmosfir ruangan pernikahan ini. Bahkan sekarang Harry dengan malu-malu memberikan sebuket bunga sambil menggenggam telapak tangan Ginny. Seharusnya bukan hanya Harry yang bisa memberikan bunga ke Ginny. Seharusnya Draco juga memberikan sebuket mawar kepada Hermione dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

_Flashback_

"_Drake, kau ada waktu luang tidak besok pagi ?", tanya Hermione kepada kekasihnya. "Maaf, mione. Aku sibuk besok", jawab Draco datar, manik kelabunya menyibukkan diri memandang Daily Prophet. Tak tau harus membalas apa, Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Hari-hari Draco dan Hermione tidak seindah yang gadis itu pikirkan. Dulu waktu awal mereka berpacaran, Draco sangat sering memanjakannya dan selalu ada waktu luang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Sekarang Draco berubah drastis. Ia jarang menemui Hermione, bahkan mungkin sekarang Draco lupa bunga kesukaan Hermione. Padahal, awal-awal mereka berpacaran Draco sangat sering memberikan Hermione sebuket mawar putih tiap minggunya. "Draco, lihatlah pria itu! Dia memberikan bunga yang sangat indah kepada wanitanya!", ucap Hermione antusias sambil menunjuk layar televisi mugglenya. Pemuda itu melirik sekilas dan berdehem pelan. "Huh, Draco. Kau tidak_ _seromantis dulu!", gumam Hermione yang masih dapat tertangkap oleh telinga pemuda itu. Hermione menyatukan jemari-jemari kecilnya dengan jemari-jemari Draco yang kasar, namun pemuda itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hermione. Dan itu sukses membuat Hermione tertegun. Tak sadarkah pemuda itu bahwa ia telah menghantamkan sebuah gada tepat di titik terpeka gadis itu ? Tak sadarkah pemuda itu bahwa ia telah menaburkan garam di atas luka yang tak berdarah ? _

_End Flashback_

Sekarang Draco tampak bodoh setelah mengingat kenangan lamanya bersama Hermione. Bahkan ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa ia menghiraukan gadis sebaik dan secantik Hermione ? Dulu saat Hermione masih miliknya, ia jarang memanjakan gadis itu. Bahkan ia jarang memberikan waktu luang bersama gadis itu. Sekarang, saat gadis itu bukan miliknya lagi ia justru mengharapkan gadis itu. Menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama gadis itu, membelikannya bunga. Ia mengharapkan kehangatan yang selalu Hermione bawa untuknya. Draco merutukki kebodohannya yang selama ini ia tunjukan kepada kekasih hatinya. "Hai, Draco! Menikmati acara, Draco ?", tanya Harry yang baru saja datang menghampiri Draco.

"Ya.. Lumayan lah. Selamat Harry", ucap Draco dengan nada sarkastis dan memeluk temannya singkat.

"Terima kasih, Draco. Ayolah, Draco! Nikmati acaranya oke!", sahut Harry sambil melenggang menuju kumpulan Weasley.

_-Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance. Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man-_

Pandangan Draco terpaku pada gadis berambut coklat bergelombang dengan manik coklat yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan seorang pemuda jangkung berambut coklat. Namun, pandangannya menatap tajam pemuda yang bersama Hermione. Tanpa basa-basi, Draco nekat menghampiri Hermione dan dengan sekali sentakan pemuda jangkung itu mendaratkan bokongnya di tanah dengan mulus. "Apa-apaan ini, Malfoy ? Begitukah ucapan salammu pada ku ?", ucap pemuda tadi sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang terlihat sedikit kotor di bagian bawah. Andaikan tatapan dapat membunuh, mungkin pemuda tadi sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapan Draco saat ini. Karena, saat ini Draco tengah memandangnya tajam dan tangannya menggenggam lengan Hermione erat. "Itulah salamku pada pria tak tau malu yang sedang mendekati kekasihku!", ucap Draco sarkastis dan menekankan suaranya di akhir ucapan. "Apa, Malfoy ? Kekasihmu ? Sejak kapan aku kekasihmu, Malfoy ? Kita sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu!", Hermione sontak menarik lengannya dari genggaman Draco. Sontak Draco pun tertegun dan membeku di tempat, pikirannya menari-nari pada ucapan Hermione yang sederhana namun bagaikan ribuan belati yang menancap tepat di jantung pemuda bersurai platina itu.

"Oliver! Ini lagu kesukaanku! Berdansalah bersamaku!", seru Hermione kepada pemuda berambut coklat tadi dengan nada yang sangat antusias. Gadis itu pun meninggalkan Draco dan berdansa bersama Oliver Wood, kekasih Hermione. 'Sudah ada pengganti rupanya', pikir Draco. Manik kelabunya menatap lekuk tubuh Hermione yang meliuk-liuk mengikuti alunan lagu. Yah! Lagu kesukaan Hermione, yang biasa mereka nyanyikan. Dan sekarang Hermione menikmati dansa dan alunan lagu itu bersama pria lain.

_Flashback_

"_Drake! Kau ingat Luna Lovegood, kan ?", tanya Hermione kepada Draco yang tengah berkutat dengan perkamen-perkamennya._

"_Ya. Kenapa ?", tanya Draco singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hermione. _

"_Kita di undang ke acara pertunangannya dengan Neville Longbottom besok malam! Kita bisa berdansa bersama.. Astaga! Sudah berapa lama kita tak berdansa bersama! Mau ya, Drake ? Kita pergi bersama ya ?", ucap Hermione setengah memohon sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya -tatapan anak anjing malang-. Draco menghela nafas berat, "Maaf, mione. Aku sibuk, mione", ucap pemuda itu. _

"_Sibuk ? Sibuk apa Draco ? Kau bahkan tak mengalihkan pandanganmu dari perkamen-perkamen itu, bahkan kau menatap di halaman yang sama dalam 30 menit ini!", ucap Hermione yang berusaha menstabilkan suaranya yang mulai meninggi. Kesabarannya sedang di uji saat ini, Draco selalu mencari alasan untuk tidak menghabiskan waktu luang bersama Hermione. Hermione tau kalau Draco tidaklah sesibuk itu, karena pekerjaan sebagai auror tidaklah menyibukkan, paling hanya melakukan patroli di daerah perbatasan muggle dan melakukan penyergapan atas Pelahap Maut yang lolos waktu perang dunia sihir berakhir._

"_Kau menggangguku, Hermione! Kalau kau memang ingin pergi ke acara tunangan Lunney ? Loni ? Atau apalah itu, mintalah yang lain untuk pergi bersamamu! Kalau kau ingin berdansa, carilah pria lain yang mau berdansa denganmu! Aku tak berminat menghadiri acara tak jelas seperti itu! Dan aku bahkan sangat tak berminat untuk berdansa bersamamu seperti orang konyol!", lantas Draco meninggalkan Hermione yang tanpa sengaja menumpahkan kristal bening dari manik coklatnya._

_End Flashback_

Sekali lagi Draco merutuki kebodohannya yang pernah ia lakukan. Dulu dia sering mengacuhkan Hermione, kanapa sekarang ia sangat merindukan gadis itu ? Kenapa dia merindukan tubuh Hermione yang beradu dengan tubuhnya di lantai dansa ? Yah! Dia memang bodoh! Sangat bodoh malah! Seharusnya dulu ia harus sering-sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan baik bersama gadis itu, mengajaknya ke beberapa pesta, mengajaknya beradu di lantai dansa dan mendekapnya erat. Sekarang, ia bertemu dengan Hermione. Namun, ia tak dapat lagi memintanya berdansa bersamanya. Karena, gadis itu, gadis yang ia cintai tengah berdansa bersama pria lain. Pria yang mungkin sudah menjadi miliknya, dan gadis itu sudah menjadi milik pria itu. Bagi Draco, tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk lebih dekat bersama Hermione. Karena kesempatan miliknya sudah habis, kesempatan itu sudah milik pria lain.

_-My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways. Cause a good strong woman like you to walk out my life-_

Siapa yang tak mengenal Draco Malfoy, penyihir berdarah murni, berdarah bangsawan ? Dan karena hal itulah, ia lebih mengutamakan keangkuhannya, keegoisannya sebagai putra tunggal Malfoy. Dan mungkin karena itulah, ia membawa keangkuhannya dan keegoisannya ke dalam urusan percintaanya. Yah! Draco memang pemuda yang angkuh, selalu mengangkat kepalanya dengan sombong. Mungkin hal itu menyebabkan ia malu mempunyai pacar seperti Hermione Granger, karena Hermione hanyalah penyihir keturunan muggle berdarah kotor. Namun, justru keangkuhannya dan keegoisannyalah yang telah menggiringnya ke lubang tak berdasar. Andai saja ia bukan pemuda yang egois, mungkin sekarang ia dengan santainya bergandengan tangan bersama Hermione. Mungkin ia dengan santainya mengajak Hermione pergi ke Broomstick. Dan andai saja ia bukan pemuda yang angkuh, mungkin ia sedang bersama Hermione dan menyingkirkan status darah mereka berdua. Dan mungkin saja, Hermione masih bersamanya sekarang sebagai kekasih Draco Malfoy. Ucapan-ucapannya kepada Hermione tidaklah banyak, namun justru itulah yang mebuat Hermione merasa tersingkirkan dari kehidupan Draco. Draco, pemuda bersurai platina itu menengadah menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya berkelebat atas kebodohannya, keegoisannya, keangkuhannya yang seharusnya tak pernah ia tunjukan. Hermione. Bidadari yang tak mungkin ia capai lagi, bidadari yang pergi menjauh dari kehidupannya.

_ -Now i never, never get to clean up the mess i made. And it's haunts me everytime i close my eyes. It's all just sounds like ooohhh..-_

Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya kasar, kantung mata tercetak jelas di bawah kelopak matanya. Hatinya bergemuruh, karena kesalahan yang ia lakukan kepada Hermione. Sekarang pemuda itu tak dapat memperbaiki hal-hal yang sudah ia berantakan. Ia bingung, ia tak dapat berpiir jernih lagi. Hatinya dihantui rasa bersalah yang amat mendalam. Andaikan ia bisa mengulang waktu, andai saja Kepala Sekolah Albus Dumbledore masih hidup, mungkin sekarang ia meminjam alat pemutar waktu milik Dumbledore untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Namun, ia tak bisa. Sekarang pemuda itu hanya menatap ke dalam kehampaan dunia tanpa Hermionenya.

_-Although it's hurt, i'll be the first who say that i was wrong. I know i'm probably much too late, to try and apologize for my mistake. But, i just want you to know..-  
-I hope he buys you flowers, i hope he hold your hands. Give you all his hours, when he has the chance. Take you to every party cause i remember how much you love to dance. Do all the things i should've done, when i was your man-_

Draco Malfoy mengambil sebuah perkamen, dan mulai menulis surat yang ia tujukan untuk Hermione.

'_Dear Hermione, _

_ Apa kabarmu, love ? Aku yakin kau pasti baik-baik saja bukan ? Kau terlihat sangat cantik 2 hari yang lalu di pernikahan Harry dan Ginny. Oliver Wood pasti sangat beruntung memilikimu. Hermione, kau ingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu ? Kau pasti masih mengingatnya, karena aku tau hal itu tidaklah mudah untuk dilupakan. Hermione, aku tau kau pasti masih kecewa terhadapku. Waktu itu, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, tapi kau memotong omonganku dan menjauh dariku. Nah, aku tau aku salah. Untuk itulah aku menulis surat ini untukmu, love. Apakah kau masih ingat saat aku menyatakan cintaku padamu di tahun ke 7 kita bersekolah di Hogwarts ? Saat itu perang telah berakhir, orang tuaku di sidang karena telah menjadi Pelahap Maut anak buah Si-Voldemort-Pria-Jelek-Mirip-Ular. Dan ya, aku juga mantan Pelahap Maut, tapi karena kebaikkan Harry lah yang membuat keluargaku terbebas dari sidang. Dan keluargaku tak perlu mendekam di Azkaban. Love, saat aku menyatakan cintaku kepadamu bukanlah sebuah dusta. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jujur saja, aku sudah menyukaimu di tahun ke 5 kita di Hogwarts. Dan aku tak dapat mengelak dari perasaanku ini, love. Aku tau aku ini seorang pecundang, karena baru memberitahumu tentang perasaanku di tahun ke 7. Tapi, ketahuilah, love. Aku melakukannya untuk melindungimu. Aku tak mau kalau Voldemord tau kalau kau adalah kekasihku. Aku tak mampu mebayangkan kalau dia mengetahuinya, pasti aku tak dapat melihat senyumanmu lagi.  
Love, saat aku menduakanmu itu memang salahku. Dan aku mengakuinya, tapi jujur aku tak mencintainya, love. Selama ini aku hanya mencintaimu. Astoria dan Pansy hanyalah boneka untuk menutupi hubungan kita, love. Aku tau aku egois, karena keegoisanku membuat kita berakhir di dalam kesalahpahaman. Saat kau bertanya kenapa aku sering melakukan kesalahan yang sama berulang kali, jawabannya adalah untuk menutupi hubungan kita. Kau tau kan kalau keluargaku sangat menentang penyihir berdarah murni untuk menjalin hubungan dengan penyihir berdarah campuran dan penyihir berdarah kotor. Dan saat kau mengatakan aku sering mengacuhkanmu, aku jujur aku memang laki-laki terbodoh yang pernah hidup karena telah mengacuhkanmu. Ya, aku egois. Aku hanyalah laki-laki keparat yang membiarkan hubungan kita tergantung dan membuatmu menjauh dariku. Saat aku ingin menyalahkan Astoria, Pansy atau orang tuaku aku tak bisa. Karena aku sadar, love. Ini semua adalah salahku. Kebodohanku! Aku tak menyangka, penyihir berdarah murni sepertiku dapat menjadi pria tertolol di dunia. Betapa bodohnya aku telah mengacuhkanmu, betapa bodohnya aku membiarkanmu berpikir bahwa aku sedang menyingkirkanmu. Andai waktu dapat di putar ulang, aku ingin mengubah keadaan yang terjadi dalam hubungan kita. Aku merindukanmu, love. Aku merindukan suara merdumu yang selalu membuat hatiku berdesir, aku merindukan setiap kehangatan yang kau berikan untukku. Aku merindukan senyum spesialmu yang hanya kau persembahkan untukku. Aku merindukan tatapanmu yang dapat membuatku meleleh seketika. Aku merindukanmu, Hermione. Aku merindukanmu, Hermione Jean Granger.  
Love, aku tau mungkin kata maaf ini sudah terlambat. Dan aku yakin, kau pasti tak akan memaafkan pria sepertiku. Love, saat aku menyanyikan lagu kesukaanmu aku berharap bahwa itulah lagu yang akan selalu kita nyanyikan sampai kita menikah, dan tua nanti. Love, untuk apapun di dalam hidupku, kau satu-satunya wanita yang dapat meluluhkan hatiku yang membeku. Kau tau, kau adalah wanita yang pernah aku cintai selain ibuku. Namun, sekarang kau pergi meninggalkanku untuk pergi bersama pria lain. Kau mengambil separuh dari hidupku bersamamu. Hermione, maafkan aku. Maafkan kebodohanku. Maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu. Asal kau tau, aku tak tahan melihatmu menangis. Jadi, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku harap Oliver dapar menjagamu dengan baik. Aku harap dia membelikanmu bunga, bunga kesukaanmu. Aku harap dia selalu menggenggam tanganmu, membagi kehangatan kepadamu. Aku harap dia memberikan waktunya untukmu saat dia mempunyai kesempatan. Aku harap dia sering mengajakmu berdansa, karena aku ingat . . . Betapa cintanya kau untuk berdansa. Dan aku berharap, dia melakukan apapun yang dapat membuatmu bahagia, apapun yang tak sempat aku lakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia saat aku masih menjadi milikmu.._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy'_

**SELESAIIII.. Gimana ? Jelek ya ? Hhehehe.. maaf aku masih newbie.. kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat aku butuhkan agar kedepannya bisa lebih baik.. terima kasih sudah membacaa.. Review ya, minna-san! :D **


End file.
